


【Lance中心】英雄梦

by nightfeathers0927



Category: The Boogie Man - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27225721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightfeathers0927/pseuds/nightfeathers0927
Summary: 发生在古堡惊魂之夜后的一段时间，Lance和Dick的一段谈话





	【Lance中心】英雄梦

**Author's Note:**

> 还是OOC，我喜欢德扎但是莫扎特和阿玛迪乌斯的部分的确是我突发奇想  
> 我确实是没想到这游戏居然没有作品tag，这冷门得也太过分了吧？？  
> 总之这篇是去年写给自己的生日礼物，我今年也很喜欢uri做的Strange Man系列的游戏，还是希望未来有更多的同好吧！

“安德森先生，你是因为什么而选择了自己的职业呢？”  
“什么？”迪克·安德森警官一时没有反应过来，呆愣愣地盯着坐在对面的摄影师的脸——这幅样子一定蠢透了，三秒钟后他猛然回神，意识到了这一点。为了掩饰自己的尴尬，他故意清了一下嗓子，“……抱歉，你说什么？”  
一头脏辫的褐发摄影师眯起眼睛，“你为什么选择了现在的这个职业呢？”  
“因为我想成为一名英雄——至少在我当初报考警校时我是这么想的。”迪克自嘲地笑了一声，“很幼稚的想法，是不是？但是那个年纪的男孩子又有谁不梦想着做一名能拯救世界的英雄呢。就算是现在，即便我已经拯救不了世界，至少还能尽力地挽救一下别人的生活。这也算是实现了我童年的愿望吧。”  
摄影师也笑了，将自己面前的杯子中剩下的液体一饮而尽。“是啊，那个年纪的男孩谁不是这样呢……我也是啊。  
“只不过，天不遂人愿罢了。”

“我老家在蒙大拿，家里有个农场，在上大学之前我一直都生活在那里——对，我是加拿大人，但是是在美国上的大学找的工作。你能不能不要露出这么吃惊的表情，警察不是早该把我的底细摸得一清二楚了吗？——说到农场，再加上‘英雄’，你会想到什么，警探？”  
“……超人？”  
“对，超人。我小时候可看了不少超人漫画，加上住的又是农场，然后我就真把自己当成了克拉克·肯特，拿笔在T恤上画S，在脖子上系条红布，然后到处乱跑爬上爬下等着自己的氪星血统觉醒。哈哈，说来我还真的学着漫画里的内容从谷仓顶上往下跳过，结果摔断了条腿，被老妈念了差不多三个月呢。”  
警探先生微笑着点头，“我明白……要不是我小时候家里有个保姆看住我，说不定我也会做出从临街公寓的四楼窗户往下跳来验证自己的飞行能力的蠢事。”  
摄影师挑眉，“哇哦。原来警探先生是有钱人家的少爷？”  
“住临街公寓的哪可能是什么有钱人家——保姆也就是住在隔壁的坏脾气老婆子罢了。所以这就是你选择报考新闻系的原因？一直想象自己是克拉克·肯特，于是也要像他一样成为一名记者？”  
“可以说是这样。怎么样，是不是比你报考警校的理由更幼稚一点？”摄影师挑眉，用指甲轻轻叩击玻璃杯的杯沿，使其发出清脆的叮叮声响，“要是我当初最爱的是蝙蝠侠或者钢铁侠，我现在可能就跟你是同行，或者是在三个街区外的那家科技公司工作了。十岁的时候我就知道了我不可能以二十马赫每秒的速度飞行，或者从眼睛里射出有几千度高温的射线，或者徒手把碳捏成钻石——但是成为一名记者是完全有可能的，是不是？”  
“是这样。我喜欢捏钻石这部分。”  
“我也喜欢，尤其是在我刚毕业没多久，囊中羞涩的那段时间。想想看，一个刚从大学毕业的年轻人坐在他租来的小公寓里抽着烟盒里最后一支烟，冰箱和钱包一样空空荡荡，房东五分钟前刚发来催交房租的通知，而他脑子里还想着要还的助学贷款。要是我能捏出来钻石，刚毕业那几年我至少能少搬三次家。”  
说完这段话后两人都沉默了下去，像是一同陷入了对艰难岁月的回忆之中。警探先生迪克·安德森不自觉地搔了搔自己秃得发亮的后脑勺，摄影师兰斯·康奈尔低下头，眼神空洞地看着桌面，像是在研究木纹桌面上深深浅浅的纹路，又像是什么都没有看在眼里。  
风从半开的窗户里钻进来穿堂而过，到底是傍晚了，风里是带着些凉意的，激得兰斯忍不住抖了一抖，这一下便把他仿佛已经飞到天边去的思绪拉回了这间小小的餐厅中，他招手叫服务生把窗户关起来，而后看着好像还在走神的警探先生，毫无预兆地开了口：  
“……后来我在报社供职的时候发生的一系列事情你们警察都是知道的，是不是？你们都觉得我走了歪路。”  
“我们并没有觉得你走了‘歪路’，康奈尔先生——”迪克回答得意料之外地快，但话才说到一半兰斯就挥手打断了他，“请不要叫我什么‘康奈尔先生’，安德森警探。叫我兰斯，兰斯就好。”  
“好吧。兰斯，我们没有人觉得你走了‘歪路’，我们都知道你是在贯彻自己心目中的正义。只是……”  
“只是我太偏执了。三年前那个老冷着脸的家伙就是这么跟我说的。而且你们不觉得我走了歪路，我那些同行可不这么觉得，或者在他们写的那些讨伐我的檄文里不这么觉得。你知道他们说我什么吗？……当初鼓励我深挖下去的有哪些人，落井下石得欢的就有哪些人。”  
“我知道，我看过一些……”  
“我看过全部。每一篇都看过。自那以后我再也不拍人，也再也不写报道。只有作为风景摄影师我才能继续在这个行业的边缘站住脚。”  
兰斯的头又垂了下去。迪克看着他，眼里满是哀伤，“你知道的，其实你不必……你的梦想，难道就这样弃之不顾了吗？”  
“现在想来我那段时间或许确实惹了太多不该惹的人。或许我不该那么偏执地追求那份‘正义’，除此之外一切都不关心。全行业都在对我落井下石……你能想象得到吗？那段时间我的天都是黑的。”兰斯笑了一声，笑得非常之难听，“我不是露易丝·莱恩那样年纪轻轻便能拿到普利策奖的优秀记者，我的才能成不了我的免死金牌。我也不是克拉克·肯特，更不是超人。超人是可以死而复生的，而我只是个普通人，如果我在这个行业里‘死亡’了——又有谁能让我‘重返人间’呢？”  
兰斯握紧了拳头。迪克拿起酒瓶斟满兰斯手里的玻璃杯，摄影师看也不看地再次一饮而尽。幸好没有倒得太多，迪克想。他换了个话题：“说说那次古堡旅行吧。上一次我们聊这个还是在审讯室里，我猜那不是个聊天的好地方。你看起来有不少想说的，却几乎没说出来什么。不如趁今天我们好好聊聊？”  
“终于拐到这上面了？即使是出来吃顿饭，你也始终不忘自己的老本行啊，警·探·先·生。”兰斯戏谑地稍稍举杯。  
“不，只是……”  
“好了，安德森警探，你不必这么紧张，我只是开个玩笑。不过说起来要是想知道这件事的细节，你更应该去问问那位与你共事的冷面警察——你知道我在说谁吧？他的大名可是经常登报呢。他才是那个经历了一切的人。我么——”他自嘲一笑，“一开始就被抓住，伤了条腿还差点丢了性命，结果被看不惯的冷面男救了。把那对父女救下来之后我就一直待在‘安全房’里，还被女人保护……说起来真是丢人，我可没做什么贡献啊，没什么好说的。”  
迪克看着他。“但是你找到了吉斯。你救了吉斯。”  
“我没有。”兰斯耸耸肩，“控制住布兰登的是飞行员出身的大卫，给吉斯做急救保了他的性命的是他老婆和雪莉，叫来你们警察的是冈德勒父女。我做了什么？我什么都没做。我只是个甚至要躲在女人身后的受伤的懦夫罢了。”  
“懦夫会拖着一条伤腿从主建筑三楼走到副塔楼的顶上，只是因为担心吉斯的安全吗？”  
“一时热血上头罢了。”兰斯哼了一声。他无意识地把手放在了原先受过伤的那条腿上。“不过说来有意思的是，这条被刺了一刀的腿也是小时候摔断过一次的那条腿。”  
“……你真的是这么觉得的吗？只是一时上头？”  
兰斯沉默了一下。  
“是你的‘英雄梦’醒过来了吧。”  
“笑话。”兰斯迅速地反击，顿了一下，他继续道，“……醒过来？你是在开玩笑，我的‘英雄梦’可是从来就没有沉睡过。”  
又是沉默。迪克看着兰斯的脸没有接话，仿佛他已经看出来兰斯接下来还有话要说，而他只是在等他开口而已。  
“……我知道你不相信吉斯说的有关于‘他看到的东西’的话。”  
“怎么？你也看到了那些字？”  
“我没有。吉斯说的那些墙上写满红字的地方我都走过，但是没看见那些东西。也许那些有尸体的房间地上确实有用血写出来的字——布兰登是疯子，我相信他干得出这种事——但我没那个胆子进去……所以我不清楚。但我相信吉斯确实看到了。”  
“之前你还说你觉得吉斯疯了。”  
“因为我不想让你们觉得我也疯了。”  
“为什么这么说？你也看到了什么不应该看到的东西吗？你看到了什么？”  
兰斯定定地直视着迪克的眼睛。  
“我看到了我自己。”  
这出乎意料的答案令迪克愣住了。  
“……什么？”  
“我就知道你不会相信……准确来说，我看到了五岁时的我自己。穿着用油性笔在胸口写了字的T恤衫，脖子上系着大大的红布，像条披风似地挂在身后。”  
“你怎么知道那就是你？而且为什么是五岁，不是别的年纪？”  
兰斯的眼神变得像在看白痴，“你会认不出来你自己吗？我想之所以不是别的年龄，是因为五岁是我开始看超人漫画的年纪。那是我开始看超人漫画的年纪。”他重复了一遍，特意加重了“开始”这两个字的语气，“我想你能猜出来这意味着什么吧，安德森警探？”  
迪克明白了，“那是你的初心。”  
“对。那是我的初心，我梦想的开始，我的‘英雄梦’。”兰斯盯着手里的杯子，玻璃杯已经空了很久了，而他也没有再续一杯的意思，“就像你之前说的，懦夫会拖着一条伤腿走那么远吗？我可以这么告诉你。三十岁的我是个已经被打倒的懦夫，但是五岁时的我不是。五岁的孩子充满勇气和信心，自打冈德勒家的麻烦女儿那事出来之后他就一直站在我身边支持着我的身体和心灵——人的精神力量真的很可怕，没有他我或许连站着都做不到——是他扶着我，不，是‘我’扶着我走到了塔楼顶层。”  
“……就像阿玛迪乌斯与莫扎特？”  
“很高兴知道工作繁忙的警探先生还会关注艺术领域的东西，不过，确实如此。”  
“是我的妻子喜欢，我只是稍有了解。”迪克放下自己的酒杯，“真是不可思议……我真的很难想象竟然真的有这样的事情……要是你那天这么跟我说，我一定会觉得你疯了……”  
兰斯皱眉，“我就知道。安德森警探，如果你不觉得你的好同事吉斯·巴林是疯子的话，那也请不要这么看我。如果非要说的话我可以这么解释：艺术来源于生活。如何？你能满意吗？”  
“……抱歉，我没有那个意思。”  
“但是说到底，我并没能对得起那个五岁的‘我’。”兰斯缓缓道，“那时候的我充满了对追求正义的热情，可现在我心中的热情还剩多少？在参加工作之前，我确实梦想过成为露易丝那样的记者，但我并不具备她的才能。后来我想，我至少可以贴近克拉克，兢兢业业地做自己那个方向的工作，结果你们是知道的，我因为剑走偏锋成为这行当中的‘已死之人’。现在我是个摄影师，成了吉米·奥尔森。只拍风景的吉米·奥尔森。吉米好歹也是无畏的，贴近英雄的人物。而我呢？……我又有什么颜面去面对‘小康奈尔’呢？”  
“你的‘梦’还没有消失。”  
“可他也只是个‘梦’了。”  
“兰斯，听着，如果你愿意相信我的看法的话，我可以告诉你，你所有的‘热情’一分不少，都还好好地安放在你的心底。小康奈尔的愿望是成为一个能够拯救全世界的超人一般的英雄，而你我身为成年人都知道这不现实，没有什么外星人入侵的大灾祸要我们操心，而个人的烦恼即使是超人也处理不过来。成年人视角的英雄是‘竭尽全力’的。你尽力地按照你的内心去做了，虽然没有成功……但这不也是英雄之举吗？”  
“虽然是未完成的，也是英雄？”兰斯嗤笑道，“安德森警官，我可不这么想。”他的眼神忽然变得很严肃，“我的愿望是‘帮助’。即使是尽了心力了，可是却什么忙也没帮上……这算什么？如果我能快点爬上楼梯，身体能允许我制服布兰登，吉斯又怎么要挨那一刀在医院躺半个月？甚至有这样的事情，我想为那家人主持公道，但我那篇文章却因披露了不该披露的事情反倒给了他们更大的伤害，这又算什么？”  
“我们讨论的是你想要做‘英雄’的心是否还存在着，兰斯·康奈尔。”迪克耐心道，“自己想想你说过的话。你的心还在，你没有让小康奈尔失望。是不是这样？”  
“……可是我并没有成为‘我’想要成为的人。我甚至回不到克拉克·肯特的轨迹。”  
“那就走你自己的路，兰斯。你想要成为英雄并不一定要复制英雄的身份，也许是时候只将超人看成精神偶像，而过起自己的人生了。你觉得呢？拍风景的吉米·奥尔森也可以是超级英雄漫画的主角。”迪克愉快地笑起来，“还有不要说什么‘还没有成为想成为的人’，你才刚刚三十岁，别觉得自己的人生轨迹已经走到了尽头。我马上就要四十岁了，但我离梦想中的自己还有段距离呢。”他看了一眼酒瓶，将里面剩的酒全部倒进兰斯的杯子里，然后向摄影师举杯示意，“来碰一杯？”  
兰斯愣了几秒，似乎是在消化迪克刚刚的这番话，然后忽然噗嗤一声笑出来，也拿起酒杯，“这话说得真漂亮，警探先生。你是不是经常给嫌疑人或者证人做这种心理辅导？”  
“差不多吧。干杯？”  
“干杯。”  
两只盛满了酒的晶亮的玻璃杯碰在了一处。  
带着凉意的风又一次穿堂而过，这下两个人都不禁打了个冷颤。兰斯气恼地咕哝起来：“之前不是叫服务生去关一下窗户了吗，那个小鬼到底有没有把客人的要求放在眼里？”  
“别这么说嘛。”迪克乐呵呵地望向窗外，“你为何不把这风看成是‘小康奈尔’的献吻呢？”  
“我献吻我自己？真恶心。阿玛迪乌斯没对莫扎特做过这样的事情。”  
“你是兰斯·康奈尔，情况可以有点不一样。来吧，让我们再喝一杯如何？”  
兰斯将酒杯举到半空。“敬什么？”  
迪克放声大笑，用力地将自己的杯子碰了上去，“敬你我不灭的‘英雄梦’。”

【FIN】


End file.
